


Pleasure Me!

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domswald, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You are Oswald`s girlfriend and comes to his mansion to see him. He is irritated after a meeting and takes it out on you, demanding you to pleasure him.





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald sat lazily in his throne sipping on a glass of wine when you entered the room with a joyful smile. Your day had been wonderful so far, spending a day in town and shopping with your friends. You even managed to find a couple of dresses you liked and some lingerie you were certain your boyfriend would enjoy very much. But the gloomy expression on Oswald’s face caused your smile to drop in an instant.

Uh-oh! You knew that look on his face very well and prepared for the worst.

“What’s wrong, honey?” you asked as you caressed his hand that rested on the armrest. Oswald just glanced sideways at your delicate hand that stroked his so gently.

_“Honey.”_

Not even your nickname for him made him feel the slightest better. He grumped and shoved your hand away. 

“Nothing is wrong!” he growled and glared at you as he slammed down his wine glass on the table. “Just the usual incompetent people I’m surrounded by! I swear, it doesn`t exist one competent person in this city!”

“Well, honey. What about me? Aren’t I competent?” you implied and dropped down on his lap, softly nibbling on his earlobe as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His moans reached your ears and you bit your lip, feeling that sweet prickle in your lower belly.

“There is one thing you’re quite talented at.” he husked and pushed you of him before he spread his legs with a wicked grin. “I think you know what to do.”

What?! You gawked at him, you couldn’t believe what he was implying!

“What are you waiting for? Pleasure me!” Oswald motioned against his crotch and you gritted your teeth before you turned away from him.

“Give me a break, I will not-”

“You will do as I say, my dear!” Oswald barked as he seized your wrist and pulled you down between his legs. You gasped at his forceful treatment and from the pain when your knees hit the hard floor. As you gazed angrily up at him, you couldn’t help the thrilling sensation of his dominance, that sent waves of heat through your body. And you knew perfectly well there was no point in disobeying him.

Yes, you would give him what he wanted, but you sure as hell wouldn’t make it easy for him!

Slowly you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants while looking seductively into his dilated blue green orbs. Reaching inside, you grabbed his semi erect cock and pulled it out. Oswald licked his lips. 

“Suck” he almost growled.

Instantly you closed your thighs tightly together and moaned loudly. The word was simple but so deliciously filthy to you, so arousing. Oswald knew how much you wanted to take him into your mouth, you were always so eager to please him and how it made you all the more ready for him.

“Mmm, I bet you’re so wet by now my sweet…” he trailed off, smiling when you only responded with a loud moan.

Oh yes, you were so wet and aching for him, your panties soaked with your juices.

You moved closer to him, your mouth and face very close to his warm, erect cock. You placed your soft lips on the tip of his cock and softly, you began to suck on the tip for a while before sliding your mouth further down, sucking as hard as you could, to please him.

Oswald reached for his glass and took a sip on his wine as he gave you a bored look. “Is that all you got, my dear?” he mocked as he tilted his head and smiled smugly. Oh, how much he enjoyed teasing you.

Your eyes turned into angry slits as you released his cock and spat at him.“Your throbbing dick speaks a different language, PENGUIN!!”

Oswald`s eyes widened in pure rage. “Don’t you dare talk - Ohh!!”

His words was cut mid-sentence when you took him into you, past the point of comfort, until your nose was pressed up against his belly. And then you swallowed a little, so he could feel your throat massage his cock head. Feeling his trembling legs under your hands and hearing the strings of pleasured moans eluding his lips, made you victorious, you would show him just how little restraint he had!

Oswald grunted as he slid his fingers into your hair, and held your head, guiding you up and down as you sucked him hard. He met your gaze as you looked up at him with your big and pretty eyes, then tightening his grip on your hair, making you moan around his girth. God!, how beautiful your pretty lips looked around his hard cock. He loved it! He savoured every second he was inside your wet warmth.

You could feel him getting close, so you maintained the rhythm.

“Of fuck!” he groaned and pushed your head down more forcefully just as you felt the first spurt of cum hit the back of your throat, then the second, and third. You gulped it down but some was still escaping, dripping down your chin, and back down his cock as he fully emptied himself into you.

“Oh yeah, such a good girl. Swallow it all.” he murmured as he pulled out and catched the drops of his cum on your chin with his finger then pushing it into your mouth. Eagerly you sucked his cum off as you watched him trough half lidded eyes before releasing him with a loud pop.

“And what do good girls get in reward?” you grinned as you stood up and straddled his still naked cock. Slowly you felt it twitch to life against your clothed sex as you rolled your hips.

Oswald chuckled darkly. “Oh, you will get your reward alright.” he hinted before giving your a slap on your ass, his eyes sparkling wickedly. “But first it´s time for this naughty girl to get her punishment.”

You moaned delightfully as he pulled you of him, turned you around and pushed you against the wooden table. Swiftly he lifted your dress and revealed your lace covered butt, you moaned anew and pushed out your butt.

Oh yes, this naughty girl would sure get her pleasurable punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been a very bad girl and now you must be punished.

The crackling sound from the fireplace behind Oswald’s throne was the only thing filling the air as Oswald was firmly groping your lace covered buttocks, massaging them with his warm hands as his eyes watched his own movements with pure lust.

God, how he loved your ass! The perfect roundness of your mounds and the appetizing curves of your hips. He wanted to worship every inch of your beautiful body, to lavish in the essence of your taste. But first, you needed to be punished. This disrespectful behavior of yours and your downright cocky attitude, it was simply not acceptable!

“Is this what you call a punishment, Oswald?” you teased as you leered back and watched his slightly parted lip and dilated orbs.

His head snapped up and he grabbed a fistful of your hair as he hissed in your ear, “Oh, you just wait my naughty little dove.”

You moaned sweetly as his forcefulness and pleasurable promises and you licked your lips when you pressed your ass against his crotch. A smile curled your lips when you felt his naked hardness between your cheeks.

“Mmm…you’re so hard already again, Penguin - ”

SMACK!!

“Ahh!” you cried out as Oswald gave you a firm swat on your buttock and he pulled even harder on your hair.

“That will be King to you,” he purred in your ear and a pleasant shiver caressed your heated skin.

“Yes, my King.” you whispered and Oswald smirked as he released your hair.

“Good girl.”

A warmth rushed your body from his words and settled in your already achingly wet cunt.

_-good girl-_

Why did those two simple words make you feel so naughty and yet so…good? It felt good to please him, your King. All you wanted to be his good girl. It made you feel desirable and wanted.

You leaned down on the table and rested your cheek on the hard surface as you glanced back at him, “Please my King, punish your good little girl.” Firmly you pressed your legs together as you desperately tried to ease that fire between your thighs.

“Oh trust me. I will,” he rasped before he grasped your shoulders and gently pulled you up. You followed his commanding hands as he turned you around and you met his bright eyes that twinkled wickedly, “But first, I do believe you’re wearing too many clothes, my dear.”

Oswald grabbed the hem of your dress and you lifted your arms as he pulled it over your head. He let it pool down on the floor before his gaze fell upon your naked breasts with its already hard nipples peeking out at him, just begging to be touch.

“Really, no bra?” he asked impishly and you shook your head with a pink blush painting your cheeks as you averted your gaze to the floor. Why did you feel so shy? Where did your boldness disappear to all of the sudden? There wasn’t a trace left of it in your body and mind, all you wanted now was to obey your King.

Oswald grasped your chin between his thumb and index finger, firmly urging you to look at him, “Maybe you aren’t such a good girl after all? Huh? Maybe you’re just a little slut? Is that so? Are you a little slut?”

You stared wide-eyed at him, your voice merely a whisper as you spoke,  “Yes, my King. I’m such a bad and filthy slut. You know, I walked around in the city all day without a bra. I wanted all of the men to see my hard nipples through the thin fabric of my dress. I wanted their cocks to get hard at the sight of my pretty breasts and I wanted them to imagine how it would be to fuck me, to slid their cocks between my tits and then cum on my face.”

Oswald stared agape at your lips when they uttered such foul words, his breathe changed into shorts gasps and his cock twitched expectantly, “Oh, you truly are a filthy little slut.” he said with a smug grin.

“Yes, I am. Will you please punish me, my King? I’ve been such a bad girl and all I want is to be your good little girl.” You bit your lower lip as you flashed your eyelids at him before your gaze dropped to his naked cock that throbbed proudly at you from the open zipper on his pants.

Oswald smirked as his hands dropped down to your throat and gently caressed its way over your shoulders, down your arms and then cupped your pretty tits that fitted perfectly in his palms. You closed your eyes and relished in his touch, your chest heaving rapidly when warm hands engulfed your breasts.

A sudden pain scorching your body caused your eyes to snap open and your full blown eyes stared into his dark ones as he pinched your nipples between unforgiving fingertips. A high pitched whimper escaped you as he twisted your hard buds with a malicious smirk on his lips.

“Oh, you will get punished alright!” he growled before he gave each of your breasts a round of firm slaps.

“Ahh!!” Your eyes flickered as you cried out and stared at him in disbelief. You couldn’t believe he just did that!

“Now, how about we start your punishment, my dear?” Oswald’s emerald orbs sparkled darkly as he started loosening his tie knot by gently pulling side to side, back and forth. Carefully he slid out the long end with his thumb and you studied him lustfully with a growing fire pooling between your legs.

Damn! How could he be so sexy just taking off his tie?!

You licked your lower lip as he gently loosened the whole tie with his fingers and your mouth hung open when he popped open the top button on his shirt and gently let his tie slid out. Slowly he laced the silk tie between his fingers as he approached you with a hungry wolfish grin.

“Wrists,” he commanded calmly and you obediently held out your hands towards him. You felt so eager. So willing to please him. Oswald wrapped the tie around your wrists and tied a firm knot before he held the loose ends in a tight grip.

“Come.” Oswald tugged on your restraint and you followed him breathlessly as he led you to his throne, your heartbeat pounding louder with each closing step.

“Get up on the throne, my dear. On your knees, your back towards me.” His voice was practically dripping with dominance and you felt a gush of arousal soaking your panties as you did what he told on trembling legs. When you had placed yourself in his wanted position, Oswald grabbed your arms and tied your hands above your head on the backrest of his throne. Oswald placed himself behind you and his fingers started to lightly dance on the curves of your hips, causing a wave of goosebumps to appear on your skin.

“You`re still wearing too much, my dear.” he crooned before you heard the flickering noise of his knife and you gasped loudly as he cut your panties in two pieces in one swift movement. Then his hands were on your behind again, slowly kneading your buttocks and you closed your eyes as a moan left your lips.

“P-Please punish me, my King,” you begged breathlessly and awaited his unyielding spanks.

A deep and dark chuckle resonated through the room and your eyes shut open to look back at him. The mischievous sparkle in his eyes made your body quiver. What was he up to?

Oswald smirked before he knelt behind you and started kissing and licking up along your thighs until his nose brushed against your swollen and aching sex. He could feel the heat radiate from you and he could smell your arousal, it was simply intoxicating and he was addicted to it, he craved it. Always he wanted to have your taste on his palate and now, as he was staring right at your glistening and moist sex, was no exception. He needed you. Now!  A guttural growl vibrated in his throat as he started licking your pussy with long hard strokes, savoring the taste of you.

A stunned gasp escaped your lips when you felt his lips tasting and exploring your soaking wet pussy and you were nearly groaning, your voice thick with helpless lust. Your gaze dropped down to see him between your mounds, his face pressed deep in between them as he devoured you like a starved animal and his gaze met yours with primal lust. His gaze pierced through you and you shuddered, goosebumps building all over your skin.

“Oh God! Please…don`t stop.” Your legs were shaking from how much pleasure your lover gave you.

Oswald flicked his tongue over your clit and you shuddered at how sensitive it was. He softened his licks and found a gentle licking motion that made you crazy and you whimpered when you started to feel so close to release. You tried to control yourself but his lips and tongue worked on you until your back arched and you gave a strangled cry as you were on the brink of orgasm. Then he withdrew and you moaned desperately.

“Please my King, I need to come.” You turned your head to look down at him with pleading eyes but Oswald only chuckled darkly.

“Oh, not yet my dear.” His tongue licked a long stripe in your crack as he parted your cheeks and you blushed incredibly hard. It felt so dirty, so shameful. Oswald`s returned his attention to your wet and swollen folds, his tongue darting in and out of your tight pussy. He kept teasing you like this for what felt like an eternity, bringing you close to climax only to pull back just as you were about to have the release you were becoming more and more desperate for.

“Please! Oh God! Oswald, I can’t take this anymore. Please, let me cum!”

SMACK!!!

The hard swat on your ass made you gasp and your body to tremble.

“Naughty little minx. What did I tell you? Hmh?” Oswald looked up at you and you glanced back and met his angry glare. Your could feel how your face was flustered red in frustration and arousal. You knew exactly what he wanted.

“Please, my King. Please, let me cum,” you whispered and bit your lip.

Oswald smirked, “That`s my good girl,” he praised before tending your throbbing cunt with eager licks and bites, sucking your folds between his lips.

“Oh yes! Oswald, I`m coming!! you cried out in pleasure as you rocked your hips up and down against his face. It wasn’t long until you felt yourself cum as your body started shaking and you released on his face. Oswald continued licking you gently as your body calmed down and your head hung down as your ragged breath slowed down.

“Oh God, Oswald. That was incredible,” you murmured between breaths and Oswald smiled as he kissed your heated skin, from your butt and up along your back. You smiled behind closed eyes at his tenderness and moaned sweetly.

SMACK!!

Your eyes snapped open and you gasped incredibly loud. This spank surprised you even more than the first and you glared back at him.

“What the hell Oswald!”

His hand pulled on your hair in an instant and he growled in your ear, “We`re not done fucking yet! So it`s still King to you, my dear.”

You swallowed thickly and blinked your eyes, “Yes, my King.”

“Good,” he crooned before he untied you from the throne and your tied up hands dropped in front of you. Oswald freed your wrists from his tie and you twisted them gently.

“Get down,” he ordered and helped you down as you struggled to keep your legs steady.

“Bend over.”

Oswald`s short commands made you unbelievably hot and your pussy was aching with desire again. You did what he told and grabbed the armrests as you bent over the throne.

“Spread your legs,” came the command and you obeyed. A short gasp came from you when you felt the cool air on your exposed and wet sex. Oswald grasped your hips and strokes his engorged cock back and forth along the juicy slit of your pussy. The slick sound of his movements echoing throughout the room and you muffled a moan between pressed lips.

Oh God! You couldn`t take this anymore!

“Please, my King! I beg you, fuck me! Fuck your good little girl!”

“As you wish,” he purred before plowing into you to the hilt, then withdrew almost to the tip before he began pumping in and out of you in earnest.

“Oh God! Yes, my King! Fuck me hard!” you cried out and Oswald growled as he gripped your hips firmly, digging his nails into your flesh, sure to leave bruises for days. But you didn`t care. All you cared about was the way he pounded inside you so rough and with such vigor. He was forceful and demanding and you loved it! Oswald grabbed your arms and pulled your back up against his chest as he kept thrusting into you.

“Oh fuck!” he grunted as his hands cupped your breasts and squeezed hard just before he roared in climax as he spent himself inside you. Not much longer you came all over him and your chest was quickly rising and falling as you desperately tried to catch your breath.

Oswald wrapped his arms around your body from behind and you leaned your head back against his shoulder with a blissful sigh, the feeling of his suit against your naked body was strangely comforting. Your bodies were breathing together, slowly calming down from your conjoined pleasure. Oswald leaned down and kissed your neck.

“I love you, ____,” he murmured as his lips brushed against your skin. You smiled lovingly as you gazed back at him. Gently you cupped his cheek with your hand and captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

You met his emerald orbs when you pulled away from the kiss and your thumb brushed over his lower lip as you whispered softly, “I love you too, Oswald.”


End file.
